Let go of me, Remember me
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: A short story, set after Jason's funeral (see my other story). Piper learns how to let go. Just a little Piper and Nico friendship, no romance intended.
1. How to let go

Piper came back to Camp Half Blood after Jason's funeral. She wasn't needed at her new home in Oklahoma anyway, since her family was there to help take care of her dad, So she decided to go to the only home she knew- Camp.

"Percy and Annabeth aren't coming with us. They're staying at Annabeth's dad's house, here at the Bay Area. You coming Piper?" Nico asked as he readied Mrs. O'leary for a shadow travel.

"Um, I don't know, isn't Will going with you?" Piper asked.

"No, he's going with the other Apollo camper. he and I, we were..." Nico stuttered, blushing.

Piper nodded. "It's okay. I get it."

"So... you coming?" He asked.

"Um, sure." She nodded. Mrs. O'leary let her climb onto her back, and she sat behind Nico.

"Have you gone through shadow travelling?" He asked.

"No," Piper shook. "Should I worry about something?"

"Nah, just hold on," Nico said, and Mrs. O'leary stepped into the darkness.

Piper didn't like darkness, but she suppose shadow travelling was pretty okay. A second later, they arrived at camp. People were already back, going on to their own cabins.

"Thanks for the ride," She slipped down from Mrs. O'leary's back.

"You're welcome," He told her. "Oh, and if you get lonely, I'll be in my cabin, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again." Piper exclaimed and walked to her own cabin.

She didn't get a really welcoming arrival back at the Aphrodie cabin. There was only Mitchell, Lacy, Drew, and some other Aphrodite campers.

"Well well, look, it's counselor!" Drew exclaimed. "I'm sorry about Jason Grace," she said with false symphaty. "He was a cute boy. It's sad to think that he spent the rest of his short life with you. It could've been someone better."

"Drew, shut up. I'm tired." Piper snapped.

"What's wrong, you still not over him? I thought you two broke up," Drew said.

"Shut up, Drew, that's none of your business," Mitchell backed her up.

"Well, look who decided to be one of Piper's minions," She mocked her. "Seriously, what's up with her? She's not Aphrodite's most beautiful child. She doesn't follow our old rules. her dad is broke. And Jason-"

"SHUT UP!" Piper yelled and punched Drew in the face. The other kids gasped. When Piper got over her anger, she stormed past them, grabbed two brown box on her bed and went outside.

It was after curvew. The patrol harpies screeched around her, but they knew not to mess around her right now, especially with that dagger hanging from her belt.

Piper walked over to the Hades cabin and knocked gently twice.

Nico showed up, looking confused, but when he saw her expression he immediately let her in.

"Sorry Nico, I just need to find- you know, somwhere to stay." she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It's okay. You can't sleep?" Nico asked.

"No, just- I messed up and punched someone in the face." she replied.

Nico gave a short laugh, like he thought she was funny but he's trying not to tease her. "Just that? When I found out Bianca died, I summoned a band of skeleton army and tried to destroy Percy."

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Seriously. Hey, you can stay here, you know. Chiron won't mind us." He said.

"Thanks, Nico. Oh, and um, can you do me a favor?" She asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" Nico said.

"Um, I sorted through my room and found Jason's stuffs, back when he- when he was still living with me. Can you...?"

"Sure," Nico nodded and sat beside her. They start rustling through them, finding pictures and other thingd that Piper didn't want to keep. It was hard to let go. She didn't want to. But she _has_ to.

"Hey, this one's pretty sweet, It looks like you were never as pretty as the you in this picture," Nico said, showing a picture to her.

Piper remembered that day. She and Jason was holding hands, both looking at each other, still very much in love and happy. Piper had a big smile across her face. Jason did too, a big wide grin with his sparkling, beautiful electric blue eyes. She wondered where she could see that kind of smile again.

Then she broke down crying like a total little girl.

"Woah, hey hey, I didn't mean to- I mean I-" Nico stuttered, trying to comfort her. "Hey, you still look pretty now, I mean," he told her. "It's just that- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"No, that's not the problem," Piper sobbed. "Jason- his death was _my_ fault. If- if I didn' lost him in the maze, we could have- _he_ could have been with me, happy and in peace, sketching the desgins for the temples. He could've been happy. He could've _stayed."_

"No no, Piper, Jason's death was _not_ your fault," Nico denied. "Listen to me. I blamed myself once for Bianca's death, and it didn't work well. It won't for you either now, so you have to let go okay?"

Piper shook. "I don't know if I can."

"You have to. I'll show you how." Nico squeezed her shoulders. "You're strong. You can do this."

"I can," she agreed and nodded. Piper set that photo aside though, along with a blue teddy bear Jason had won for her once in a night fair.

"We can move them tomorrow to Zeus' cabin." Piped sighed.

"Hey, Pipes," Nico handed her the photo and the teddy bear. "I know Jason. He'll want you to let go, but maybe, he wants you to remember too." He said.

Piper's eyes watered. "Thank you, Nico," she whispered and hugged the younger boy.

"Don't mention it," Nico smiled and hugged her back.

Piper never knew Nico that much. From everyone else's perspective, they would all see Nico as a creepy son of Hades. But Piper knew better. Sometimes there's just ,ore on the inside that on the outside.

She knew that not all relationship were an endgame like Percy and Annabeth. She Nd Jason weren't perfect, but she guess, they were worth it, and she would never regret that.

She'll try to let go, but after that, she'll remember too.


	2. Things will be okay

**Hi again, my fellow demigods :D  
** **So this chapter was basically inspired by MKDemigodZ-Warrior, and I seriously need (and have) more Hurt/Comfort to write lol  
** **And I feel silly now because I kinda cried when I wrote this, and well, this is my story, I don't know why I love these kind of fics so much haha  
And I just need more of Piper-Nico friendship, maybe more towards siblings, because i NEED IT. (Lol just imagine a friendship weirder than a Daughter of Aphrodite and a Son of Hades)  
OKAAAAY that's enough for the talking let's just read the story.  
(I am not responsible for a sudden break down, feels, and a sudden craving for ice creams and doritos. Thank you)**

* * *

"Piper?"

Nico approached the older girl, who was sitting on the roof of cabin one. It was late, but she was still sitting up there, hugging her knees and just... well, sitting there.  
"Hey." She responded, not taking her eyes off whatever she's staring at.  
"You alright?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"  
Piper didn't answer and turned around to face him. Her eyes are bloodshot, and her face were the saddest face he had ever seen. He already knew the  
reason; Jason.  
"Hey," He sat beside her. "You're wearing a tank top. It's cold out here. You'll get sick. And the patrol harpies, they're going to shred you. Your cabin mates must be worried you're gone."  
"They'll be fine." She said, her voice shaky. "They won't notice. Nobody cares anyway."  
"Hey, I take offense. Piper, _I care_ about you. There are just people that wants to help you, but you... you keep pulling away. It's been three months, Piper, move-"  
"-No," Piper warned him. "Don't you fucking _dare_ say that. You don't know how it feels. People cares, _sure,_ but after that keep saying that to me that _you need to move on,_ and I just- I just-"

Whatever she was going to say, she stopped and buried her face between her knees. She began sobbing."I'm sorry. But you're wrong. I _do_ know how it feels." Nico said. He then wrapped an arm around her, hushing her quietly. "You can cry, as long as you want. I'll be here. I won't say a thing."  
Piper did, and they stayed like that for about half an hour. After a while, Piper pulled herself away from him, looking embarrassed. "I- I didn't mean-"  
"Piper, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. Just- tell me, how can I help make you feel better." He said to her. "I want to help. Just like how you and everyone else do for me."  
"I- I just wanted... a chance. To talk. To say things that I've never had a chance to. But... you can't help me. That's... that's impossible, because it's too late." Piper said, more tears streaming down her face. Nico felt bad. Ever since Jason died, Piper had been... fragile. Easy to get angry. Easy to below, a voice called for him.  
"Nico! Nico di Angelo! Argh, you freaking death boy, where the hell are you?" He heard Will's frustrated voice searching for him.  
"You should go." Piper told him. "He's looking for you."  
"But-"  
"Just go, Nico."  
"I can't just-"  
"Dammit, I said go!"  
For once Piper looked angry, but then she shook her head and muttered apologizes. "I'm sorry, I'm just- go please Nico."  
He didn't want to upset her even more, so he decided not to stay longer. After all, he knew how to help her.  
"Hey, just- wear this." Nico draped his new aviator jacket on her shoulders. "It's cold."  
Then he slid down the roof. 

* * *

Piper sat there, hugging the blue teddy bear that Jason gave her once. She felt kind of silly, a 16-years-old hugging a teddy bear, but she doesn't care. All she wanted was Jason. She felt like she had lost the will to live now. She only wanted _him.  
_ She remembered that time after the war. They were on the rooftop, in the exact same spot, facing the Long Island Sound. The stars were glittering that night.

 _The stars were beautiful,_ She had said, snuggling up against him. _But aren't you going_ _to_ _get in trouble?  
Who cares? _He asked.  
 _Who are you?_ She laughed quietly.  
 _Jason Grace. Pleased to meet you._ He said, and they kissed, and she remembered that they both were warm enough for the cold night.  
He pulled away, just enough look in her eyes. _That night at the wilderness school, the memory that never happened... well now, It's real._ He made a ward against evil symbol.  
 _I'm afraid to tell you after just one kiss, but Gods of Olympus, I love you.  
Love you too, Pipes._

She broke down crying, again. She felt like one of the villains she once fought now, wanting to destroy the gods for wrecking up her life. _Their life._ _Who knows what could've happened, if he's still here? Can't she get peace? can't any of the gods just leave her alone now, maybe that's the 'thank you' they can_ at least _give for her for saving their sorry butts, being happy and all?  
_ "Hey."  
Piper's soul almost jumped out of her body, hearing that. She hadn't notice or heard anyone coming up at all. And call her crazy, but the voice sounded like...  
"Jason?"  
There he sat, pale and glowing, a few inches from her.  
"Hey. It's me." He grinned sheepishly.  
 _What the hell?  
_ "No no, this- this isn't you, I must be hallucinating or something-"  
"No, Piper hey, it's me-"  
"-I must be going crazy, there's gotta be-"  
"Piper, Pipes, It's me, it's me, calm down," Jason said, moving forward as she backed away from here. "I swear on the River Styx, it's me."  
The swear made her believe him, though she still looked stunned. "How did- How did you-"  
"Nico called me up here, and... I don't know, I guess... I just don't want to see you sad like this." Jason shrugged.  
Piper choked a sob. "It's really you, Jason, I-" She ran for a hug, but she passed him.  
The glint in her eyes faded. "You're... you're a spirit. I can't... touch you."  
"Hey, It's alright. I know it's weird, Piper." He said. "But hey, I'm here. Now talk to me. Tell me whatever you wanted to tell me."  
Piper sobbed. "I- I'm sorry I broke up with you, Jason, I swear I didn't want to do that, It was my mom, and I'm sorry I broke your heart, and I loved you, no matter how Hera actually set us up in the first place, I don't care, You are a nice and strong person and- and I-"  
"Hey, Pipes, take deep breaths, I'm here, there's no need to hurry. I'll be here for as long as you want. It's okay, baby. I'm here." Jason hushed her, attempting to touch Piper's face. "It's okay. I'm here now."  
Piper cried again, now facing the ground. "I- I guess I just wanted to say goodbye, and- and that I loved you, and I'm sorry you died-"  
"Hey, baby, my death is not your fault," He said firmly. "And don't you dare blame yourself for my death."  
Piper nodded. "It's just- I-"  
"I know. I know you loved me, Pipes. Me too. No matter what, okay? just- promise me something. Promise me, that you'll let go, and live a happy life. Do whatever you want. You're still young. Just do whatever you want and be happy, okay? because I won't forgive myself if I blocked you from all that." Jason said.  
"But all I wanted is you." She whispered. "I just want you. I'm happy with you.""I know that." Jason smiled softly. "And we'll be together again, when the time comes. But before that, I want you to _be happy._ "  
"And when is that?" Piper asked.  
"We'll know. The fates will decide." Jason smiled. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and he didn't pass through her this time. He just felt warm and soft on her skin, like how he always had. "Just remember, Pipes. Things will be okay."  
Then he left.  
Piper the just stood there, recalling what just happened.

"Hey, Piper?" A voice asked her.  
She turned around, half hoping it was Jason again, but it was just Nico.  
She ran and hugged him. "Nico, thank you." she whispered. "Thank you so much."  
"That's the least I can do." He hugged her back. "Now, well, what do you say if we watch something back at my cabin?"  
Piper smiled and wiped off her tears. "Can't say no to that." she laughed quietly. "Thanks Nico, for... for not giving up about me., and... well, being there for me."  
"Don't mention it, Piper. You guys did too, when I was still... I don't know, broken and dense."  
Piper laughed again. "Should we go?"  
"After you, sister." Nico smiled. And Piper felt truly honored being called his sister.

After all, Jason was right. _Things will be okay._


End file.
